


Day of the Deverauxs

by mphs95



Series: The New And Improved Jack & Jennifer Deveraux Story (a.k.a How Jack & Jenn Survived the H Bomb of James E. Reilly [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Jack & Jennifer Deveraux adventure from 2004. Life has started to return to normal after the events of Melaswen, but someone is stalking the Deveraux family. Who? What? Who? Where? When? How?. </p>
<p>Read and find out. Reviews are very appreciated. Originally published several years ago, but felt the need to share my vision with others with the current state of Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after EVERYONE (Including the supposed "dead") comes back from Melaswen in 2004. 
> 
> I changed the timetable a bit. In my world, they came back around July and it is now September. Abigail is now sixteen, but I use JC's Abigail as inspiration. I just wish JER could have saved our nerves the same way.

Jack walked in the door of his home dripping wet, trying to escape the September rain that had kept Salem cold and wet for almost a week now. He stood for a minute in the foyer drying off, drinking in the sight of his home...his REAL home. Not the demented simile that was on Melaswen. He may have been back for two months now, but he knew to take nothing for granted again. Then Abigail spotted him. She jumped off the couch and excitedly ran to him, her brown pony tail swinging.

"Daddy!" cried Abigail.

"Princess" Jack said as she jumped up into his arms. She was sixteen now, and definitely inherited his height, pushing 5'8", but she would always be Daddy's girl. He would cherish these moments forever now.

"Daddy, I'm starting goalie for the soccer team at Friday's game!" yelped Abigail in an excited voice. "I just hope it doesn't rain" she added in an sudden pessimistic tone obviously inherited from her father.

"That's my girl...you are a Deveraux...nothing but the best!" said Jack, laughing at how much his daughter resembled him at times.

Abigail smiled, but hesitated to pull away from him. Even though everyone was home from the Dimera's island and back with their families, she was still afraid to let her dad out of her sight. She still occasionally woke up in the morning, fear slicing through her that she returned to her greatest nightmare...a world without her father. Her father's "death" created a void no one, not even her mother, could fill. Her dad was her hero...like a vital organ she couldn't, and wouldn't live without.

"I thought somebody came home!"

Jennifer entered the foyer from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Jack became awestruck at the sight of her. God, she as still as beautiful, if not more, as she was the day she walked into his office looking for Diana, wanting to pitch a story about a horse. He remembered how she had a comeback for every argument he had for her story on _"Jennifer's Beauty"_.

Jennifer's hair was down, a golden blonde that flowed just a bit past her shoulders, the way he loved it. Every time he saw it down, he itched to touch the corn silk softness of it. Her green eyes had a sparkle that only came about when she saw Jack. After almost twenty years, she still had a hold of his heart...his every being that would never leave. He could never love another like he loved his Jennifer Rose. It still amazed Jack how she gave herself to him all those years ago in the cave. How she could love him, and only him.

Jack snapped back into reality. "Good afternoon, Mrs. D" he replied in a playful voice. His mind was not entirely playful, though. His mind was on the lightweight green sweater that matched her eyes and black yoga pants that hugged her every curve like cellophane. _'Later'_ Jack thought  _'Definitely later'_

"How was the Spectator?" Jennifer asked. After their return from the island earlier in the summer, she was on an extended maternity leave due to their son's difficult delivery on the island. She loved being with their son, who they christened Steven Thomas Deveraux. As much as she loved being with the baby, she was itching to get back into the field...preferably with Jack. She was only recently able to get him back into their "personal" field. In the last two weeks, they barely managed to keep their hands off of each other, in mixed company and when alone. To her, the sex was better than the first time they were married.

_'Wait until Jack found out what I have in store tonight'_ Jennifer thought to herself

"Crazy...insane...hollow without you" lamented Jack.

Until recently, Vern was the interim Editor in Chief. With Oliver Wentworth's blessing, he had handed over the reins of EIC back to Jack. Jennifer when ready was coming back to be his co-EIC. Running for office and running the companies Harper put him in charge of in his younger days never gave him the rush journalism had. He loved his job at the Spectator, but it wasn't the same without his favorite partner in investigative journalism.

"I miss you...when do I get to have you back in the trenches, preferably with me?"

"I'm taking Steven to the doctor tomorrow for a checkup. I also have an appointment with Dr. Bader for a checkup. If both of us come out fine, I will be back at the Spectator before you can say _'perfect'_ ", enunciating each syllable. Jennifer flashed Jack with a wide Cheshire grin with anticipation, knowing he would understand the meaning of her words. They looked at each other in a moment of understanding and eagerness to pick up where they have left off for the past several nights.

Abigail looked at her father and then her mother. While part of her was grossed out by the thought of her parents having sex, part of he was grateful for having parents who still had a deep affection for each other after all these years. As she was growing up, her parents have given her a glimpse of all the trials they have gone through to be together. Deep within her, she hoped someday to have a love as deep and abiding as her mom and dad's, preferably without all the complications. She then noticed her parents still staring at each other.

' _Okay, this is getting to be a bit much'_ Abigail thought to herself. It was time to break the spell.

"I'm going to help build the homecoming float now" she said in an intentionally loud voice. She stifled a giggle when both of her parents turned to her with guilty looks and faces as red as beets from embarrassment. "Can I take your car, Daddy?"

Jack looked at her stunned. It still boggled his mind that his Abigail, his Princess, could legally drive a car. It was another reminder of what he missed while a prisoner on Melaswen. A fleeting wave of sadness washed over him and he flinched. He looked away in an attempt to compose himself. Abigail didn't notice. However, Jennifer did, but said nothing.

He forced on a "Happy Jack" smile and turned to his daughter. "Oh, I don't know, Princess..." Jack purposely drew out his answer to tease his daughter while holding his keys in his left hand.

"Daaaaddddy" Abigail said in an exasperated voice. Then she used her trump card. "Please?" with a wide smile Jennifer recognized as Jack's and big puppy dog blue eyes.

Jack couldn't resist Abby's puppy dog face and everyone in the room knew it. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty, and gave it to his daughter. "Okay, but I want it gassed up, Premium of course, none of that "Regular" dribble, and none of that Chicky stuff on my radio..."

"Chingy, Daddy" interrupted Abigail in an appeasing voice. Jennifer bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a snicker at Jack's attempt to be "hip".

"And no one of the male persuasion 16-18 years of age in my car, young lady" Jack said with a mock stern look in an attempt to look authoritative.

"Okay, Daddy" said Abigail sweetly. She took the keys from her father and gave him a kiss. As she was walking out the door, she said "I promise to only pick up boys older than 18 in your car".

Jack eyes bugged out of his head. A moment later, he heard the car drive off and a honk. Jennifer couldn't hold it in any longer and lost it on the couch. Her hysterical laughter brought Jack out of his stunned reverie. Realizing his wife was laughing at him, he slowly turned around, cocked one eyebrow in an attempt to be intimidating and stared her down.

"Mrs. D, do you find my discomfort from our daughter's final comment humorous?"

In between breaths, Jennifer stammered out a "N-n-n-oooo...I find it hysterical!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Tell me, Mrs. D, where's our son?"

"Upstairs in his nursery. I put him down about 10 minutes before you got home. He didn't sleep long for his morning nap, so he should sleep for quite a while tonight". Jennifer barely managed to control her tears and laughter, but had to bite her lower lip to contain her composure. She was still struggling to hold herself together with Jack's shocked expression at their daughter's parting comment branded in her mind.

Jack saw this and decided to act. "Good, because I have one thing on my mind right now...REVENGE!" he growled.

Before Jennifer could get away, he swooped her over his left shoulder in a fireman's carry. He had a brief flash to the past of himself doing something similar with Jennifer when caught by Isabella in her bedroom searching for her mother's diary. However, Ninja Turtle tattoos were the farthest thing from his mind. "You showed mirth at my discomfort, so you must be punished!"

Jennifer flirted right back with some of her own. "Pray tell, Mr. D, what is my sentence?" She could not get the Cheshire grin off of her face. Thoughts of more of the awesome sex they had been having for the last couple weeks filled her mind. Her plans for Jack could wait for the time being.

Jack poised himself contemplating her "sentence". "Jennifer Rose Horton Deveraux, I hereby sentence you to one private shower with yours truly for no less than one hour and a maximum indeterminate time. Your sentence shall commence immediately!"

Jennifer squealed as he turned and ran to the stairs with her still on his shoulder. No way could she let him get the upper hand that easily. As he slowed down to start climbing the stairs, she asked seductively as his hand reached her posterior, "Judge, don't I get a chance to petition the court for a show of mercy?"

"Weeellll...how about if I let you "drop the soap" first?" Jack replied in a leering manner as he looked back at her.

Jennifer pretended to be torn at her indecision. "Okay, if I must, but I prefer to start my sentence as soon as possible".

"As you wish, Mrs. D". Jack then ran as fast as he could up the stairs with a giggling Jennifer over his shoulder. A few minutes later, sounds of the shower coupled with giggles could be heard from upstairs.

* * *

Outside in the rain, a lurking figure watched all the events of the last fifteen minutes in the Deveraux house through a slit in the drapes of the living room window. As Jack and Jennifer went upstairs, the figure's hands became clenched in a quiet rage. "Soon" the figure growled and walked away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Spectator was hopping as it was one hour before deadline. The chaos that ensued was from everyone scrambling to finish their stories, but it was only one story that was grabbing all of Salem's attention as Jan Spears's trial was in full swing. Today, the defense gave their closing statement and the jury was in deliberations.

Before everyone's return from Melaswen, Victor told Hope about Jan "murdering" him in the bathtub. Shawn had disappeared before Hope left with Patrick to find Jennifer. After their return, Hope was determined to get to the bottom of her son's disappearance, her intuition convinced that Jan had something to do with it. Bo helped halfheartedly, feeling that Shawn's message on his cell told him he was fine and would come home eventually. Hope, with John's connections to the ISA, did some background checking on Jan and the Spears family. 

It turns out that Mr. Spears was not Jan's biological father. Instead, Jan's mother was willingly implanted with Tony DiMera's sperm in another one of Rolf's demented experiments for five million dollars. The rest was far worse than Hope imagined.

Mrs. Spears was not just Jan's mother, but also another one of Stefano's offspring in another one of Stefano's twisted efforts to "keep it in the family" a la Tony and Kristen. Hope was never able to find out who Jan's grandmother was. When Stefano found out that Jan met Nicole due to Paul raping her, he programmed the young girl into being near Nicole, knowing it would come in handy someday. Victor's murder was Tony's handiwork, though.

Hope tracked the disturbed woman down to the country cottage she owned. She found Shawn in the metal cage, chained up and with a kewpie doll with several pins sticking out of it and the head barely attached, symbolizing Belle. Jan almost killed Hope and Shawn by locking them both in the cage and setting the cottage on fire. Thankfully, Bo figured out the truth in time to rescue his family from the burning cottage. Jan fled, but was promptly found and incarcerated in Bayview, having regular sessions with Marlena, who determined that the brainwashing and the incest created by Stefano contributed to her actions and declared her insane.

However, Jan disagreed and wanted a trial. Currently she was being tried for three counts of attempted murder, one count conspiracy to commit murder, and arson. Because of Hope's discoveries and bravery, she was promoted to Chief of Detectives and was now Bo's boss. Harold and one other reporter, Ward Powell, were covering the trial due to Jack and Jennifer's close ties to the Brady family. So now, the Deverauxs were on pins and needles and their office, along with the rest of the Spectator, was a war zone...

* * *

 

"Jack, how's Mitchell's story on the presidential debates?" Jennifer asked frantically while editing another article.

"The damn thing just needs to be edited!" Jack yelled with a blue pencil in his mouth before he finished what he was doing with a flourish. "Done! How long until deadline?"

"45 minutes!" Jennifer yelled. "God, I forgot was this was like!" She finished as she combed her hair back and stuck two pencils in it to hold it up.

"But..."Jack asked in a knowing voice...

"You know I love every minute of it! I really missed this while being on leave...while you were gone..." Jennifer trailed off as she got up and walked to Jack's desk in the office they shared. "Some days, I still can't believe that you're really here with me"

Jennifer sighed. Jack waited for a moment for her to continue. "I had mornings I just didn't want to get out of bed." She momentarily hesitated before continuing. "Because if I did, I'd relive my nightmare over and over again of being without you...but I had to. For Abby's sake and especially after I found out I was pregnant with Steven". She looked into the blue eyes that seemed to burn into her soul and knew so well. "They are what kept me going", she added as she pushed his chair back and sat on his lap.

"Jennifer..." Jack started, but Jennifer held up her hand.

"No, let me finish." She took a deep breath and continued. "Our children are what kept me going. When I saw your message on the computer to come to you, I knew I had to. I know now that it wasn't you, but somewhere in my heart, even though everyone else thought I was nuts, I knew that you came back to me, Jack Harcourt Deveraux".

Jennifer wiped a tear from her eyes that was starting to form. "I thank God every day for bringing you back to me...to our children".

She moved towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Jack responded in kind.

"I thank God I have you in my life, Jennifer Rose". Jack took a breath and continued. "I think back, before you, when I thought nothing was possible. I had money and I had power...and I hung onto those for dear life. You...you changed everything."

He looked deep into the green eyes he knew as well as his own and that burned into HIS soul. "You were the antithesis of what I thought I needed...what I felt I deserved". Jack hesitated, but continued. "You were this beautiful girl with a mind of her own and a mouth to match".

Jennifer snickered at this comment. "You had my number. I knew it, and it scared me to death. I knew deep down I loved you the day we crossed swords in Diana's office. But before then, I always knew you were different"

Jennifer looked puzzled, "When are you talking about? We really didn't know each other before..." she trailed off, perplexed.

"Think back" Jack prodded. Jennifer remained perplexed, but then inspiration struck and her eyes lit up as one word came to her and she responded, "Melissa".

"I would see you when I saw the rest of Melissa's family...our aborted wedding" Jack shuddered for a second, and then continued with his confession. "I had always admired your forthrightness. You challenged every wrong you could see to change it for the better".

"Jack why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Jennifer chided as she stroked his cheek.

"Jennifer Rose Horton Deveraux, there was no way I'd admit to anyone that I thought a teenager was attractive...Oh God, you were more than that..." Jack's cheeks turned crimson. "Thoughts like that could have put me in prison. That's where Har..." Jack became quiet, the smile leaving his face as he looked down.

"That's where Harper was, I know" Jennifer finished. "But you know what, Jack", as she moved her other hand to tilt his chin up to he'd be looking into her eyes, "That doesn't matter." It was Jack's turn to be perplexed. "What matters is you found your way to me. Our love and strength has been tested over the years..."

Jack's eyes got really big and rolled as he interrupted. "Tell me about it".

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted..." Jennifer said turning Jack's face so his eyes met hers. "Our love and strength has been tested over the years, but each test has made us stronger" 

"Let me count the ways" Jack replied in a droll voice. "Lawrence, Baby Howie, the doctor who shall remain nameless, etc, etc, etc..."

"Don't forget our biggest obstacle" Jennifer interrupted "You! Your bullheadedness almost kept us apart!"

"My bullheadedness! Okay, Ms. Pot, who's calling the kettle black now?" Jack retorted, enjoying himself and determined to win this debate even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Breaking through your wall of defenses was like breaking through the Berlin Wall!" Jennifer stopped as to ponder a thought. "Scratch that, the Berlin Wall was easier to break than your defenses. It took a bomb on a cruise ship to get you to admit you loved me!" she finished with a triumphant laugh.

"Well...I...I.." Jack stammered.

Jennifer beat him to the punch before he could come up with a witty comeback. "Jack Harcourt Deveraux...admit that I'm right!"

Jack put up a mock reluctant struggle. "Oh all right, I guess you DO have a point...this time." He looked at her and then got a sly grin on his face...one that Jennifer knew too well. "But since, I have admitted that you are right...for once..."

"For once...Jack Har-" Jennifer was interrupted from her admonishment with a long kiss from Jack. He then continued his statement as he touched his finger to her mouth.

"As I was saying...for admitting that you were right...what's my reward?" Jack hinted as his left hand moved to her right thigh and slowly trailed up and under her skirt. Jack couldn't help himself as even after all this time, arguing with Jennifer got him as turned on as it did when they first started working together at the Spectator, sometimes even more.

Jennifer felt Jack's excitement and sat up straighter with a laugh as she continued to sit on his lap. "My, my Jack, you really want a reward, don't you?"

She leaned closer to him and began to unbutton a button on his shirt. Sex with Jack has gotten only more gratifying and intense over the years. It was NEVER boring or routine.

"Why don't we just see..." She said as she began to kiss him. She began to deepen the kiss and began to trail her lips down his neck to the one spot she knew was Jack's Achilles Heel. She felt his heavy breathing and his hand reach farther up her skirt. Just as he reached the one spot he knew he could make her go insane with one touch, the door flew open with Harold and Ward stumbling in.

"We got it! We got it!" Harold shrieked, so excited that he didn't notice the looks on the faces of the co-EICs. If there was anyone's approval Harold craved in his budding career as a journalist, it was the Deverauxs. "Jan Spears guilty on all counts!"

Harold did a jig right where he stood and in one breath stammered "The main cell tower by the courthouse still wasn't picking up signals, probably due to last week's storm, so my cell phone was dead and the phones weren't working at the courthouse, and all the reporters leaving the courthouse made a bottleneck, so we had to run back here! Thank god the Chronicle is on the other side of town!" Only then did Harold take a breath.

"You should have seen the look on Jan Spears' face!" Ward drawled with a hint of the South in his voice. "She freaked out like a prize filly in heat!" 

Jack and Jennifer jumped up and down, totally ignoring Jack's state of undress. If Harold and Ward noticed, they didn't say anything. Ward kissed Jennifer, holding on for just a bit longer for Jack's comfort. He then pulled back. "Oh, sorry Jenny, I mean Mrs. Deveraux", Ward drawled. "Wrong person!"

Jack's mouth dropped to the floor as he watched Ward plants a hot kiss on Harold's lips.  After a moment, Harold broke off with Ward. "Sorry...got excited! Come on Ward, we've got a story to publish..."

As they ran out of the office. Jack's astonished look changed to one of unhappiness.

"Jack, we got the scoop of the year!" Jennifer jumped in his arms, but noticed his face as she got down. "What's the matter?"

Jack hesitated, but knew Jennifer wouldn't let it go until he told her. "I don't think it is proper office etiquette to kiss your female editor in chief on the lips!"

"Jack, trust me, you have nothing to worry about with Ward" Jennifer laughed at his obvious signs of jealousy. "Besides, he was making goo goo eyes at Harold!"

Jack momentarily pouted, but then retorted "Oh, oh, all right, but on one condition".

"Okay, Mr. D, and what would that be?" Jennifer asked flirtatiously, anxious to continue their activity before they were interrupted by Harold and Ward's announcement.

"Well" Jack said as he moved to lock the office door and close the blinds.  "We continue with the business at hand before we were so RUDELY interrupted". Jack had a Cheshire grin on his face a mile wide. He took his wife's hand and led her back to the desk.

"Oh, I guess you do deserve a reward for being wrong!" laughed Jennifer. "But how can I reward you and kill time until the deadline at the same time?"

With a gleam in his eye Jennifer recognized, he replied "Oh yes, I certainly do, and I know one way how to kill time most effectively AND give rewards where they are due"

In one sweeping motion he knocked everything off of his desk with one hand and grabbed Jennifer with the other to place her on the desk. He then proceeds to lie on top of her and slowly moved his left hand back to where it was before the commotion.

"Now, where were we" as he lowers his head down to hers for a kiss. As they move out of sight, after a few small moans, we hear "Ooohhhh, Jack!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack and Jennifer enter the elevator to the garage, both have very satisfied looks on their faces. They were able to have Steven stay overnight with Jo and Vern. Abigail was away at a soccer tournament in Brookville as starting goalie for Salem High. The proud parents were planning on attending the games the following Saturday. As the elevator door closes, Jennifer turns to Jack.

"Someone looks very sure of himself"

Jack laughed and turned to his wife.  "If you're going to do a job, do it right" he retorted with a smug smile on his face.

"Whatever happened to "PEP"? Jennifer asked in a joking voice, then continued "Productivity, Efficiency, and Profitablilty. I mean, it was your credo when you were the publisher."

Jack kept the smile on his face and without missing a beat, retorted in a seductive tone. "I've come to realize that some things are like a fine wine...they only get better with age".

Just then, the elevator doors opened to the garage of the Spectator. "Here, Mrs. D, let me show you". Jack then pushes a button that makes the doors shut again.

A few moments later..."Oh, Jack", followed an obviously male moan.

Several yards away, behind a car, but with a clear view of the elevator, a figure stands, breathing heavily in an attempt to control their anger. After momentarily shaking, the figure snaps and punches a car window, smashing it. Luckily, no car alarm went off.

"Damn you, Deveraux...", the figure curses and walks away in a huff...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday was sunny and chilly as people filled the stands of Brookville High School as people came to cheer on their children. Currently, it was the final game of the White Pine conference regional soccer tournament. There was fifteen seconds left in the game and Salem High was holding a 4-3 lead over local rival Lincoln. Salem's star goalie saw Lincoln's starter with the ball. Lincoln's player kicked right as she saw the goalie go left. Suddenly, her opponent leaped right and blocked the ball with her abdomen.

When the magical sound of the whistle shrilled, the Salem crowd went nuts. However, no two were more proud than the parents of the goalie who blocked the pivotal kick that gave Salem the win. The Salem girls' soccer team grabbed the goalie and put her on their shoulders. When the goalie saw her parents tear off the stands, she jumped off her teammates and raced over to them.

"Abigail...I'm so proud of you!" Jack spewed with pride as he grabbed her and lifted her into a hug.

"Baby, you were amazing!" Jennifer chimed, joining in the bear hug. She then signaled the Spectator photographer over. "Did you get it?" Jennifer asked expectantly

"I got it all" Eric Brady replied with a grin. "Congrats to the parents of Salem's star goalie". Eric joined up at the Spectator after he returned to Salem six months ago. He enjoyed this job much more than his former job at Titan.

Jack joined his wife and Eric. "Where's Reeves?" Austin "Bucky" Reeves was the Spectator's top school sports writer.

"Bucky got in an accident on the way here, so Ward volunteered to cover" Eric replied.

As if on cue, Ward Powell walked up.  "I hope that it was all right with you, Mr. and Mrs. Deveraux. I stopped at the office to pick up something I left in my desk and Bucky's accident was the word out there, like flies on a tu-"

Ward stopped for a moment, realizing his faux pas, and then continued, "They could not find anyone to cover for him. Someone was about to call you, but I didn't think proud folks should have to work on the day of their kid's glory."

For a moment, Jack's hackles shot up, but fatherly pride shot them down again. "It does not matter...my Princess won!".

Just then, he felt a yank on his arm. When he turned, Abigail was looking up at him expectantly.  "Daddy, come meet my coach. Eric wants to take the team pic" Abigail began to drag her father back to where the team was posing. However, Abigail's attentions were focused on the photographer. _'Eric Brady's HOT!'_

"Okay, Princess...Come along, Mrs. D. We're being summoned". Then when no one was looking, he playfully smacked her on her bottom. Jennifer jumped up in surprise.

"Jack!" Jennifer admonished in a fierce whisper, "Not here". Before Jack could give a retort, she seductively whispered in his ear, "Later".

Jack eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as they made their way over to their daughter's team. As they got there, the team had dumped Gatorade on their coach's head. When they were done, Eric was lining them up for a team picture.

Abigail pulled them to her coach. Jack saw the man's eyes and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something about those eyes. _'Where have I seen those eyes before?'_

Oblivious, Abigail made the introductions. "Mom, Daddy, this is Coach Jackson...Coach, my parents Jack and Jennifer Deveraux"

Jack momentarily flinched, but pushed his panic aside. To this day, whenever he heard the name "Jackson", it sent shivers up his spine. Only one person called him that, but he was dead.

Jennifer saw Jack's hesitation and decided it was up to her to be polite. "Coach, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard many nice things about you." It was then Jennifer saw his eyes. _'He looks troubled, but is keeping up a front'_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you very much. Abigail's a tough cookie. We're proud to have her on the team"

Jennifer nudged Jack enough to send him out of his trance. "Yes, yes, we have heard many things about you". Jack replied, still mesmerized by the coach's eyes.

"Well, Jack, we have to go pick up Steven from Jo and Vern's. Then we have to begin our family celebration"

Distracted, Jack snapped back to reality. "Wha..oh, certainly. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Coach Jackson. Okay, Mrs. D, let's go get our children and celebrate Deveraux style". He then took his wife's hand and walked away from the coach.

Jennifer noticed his forced cheerfulness. "Jack, what gives?"

"What do you mean, _'what gives_ '? Jack replied, trying to play dumb.

"Don't answer a question with a question, Deveraux. What's going on?"

"I do not know what you mean" Jack returned, intentionally avoiding her eyes.

Jennifer saw this and knew Jack was hiding something. "What was your deal with Abby's coach? You were staring at him like he had a second head."

"I was not staring at him like he had a second head"

Before Jennifer could argue, she spotted their daughter at the same time Abigail spotted them. As their daughter raced to them, Jennifer muttered "We'll finish this later". When Abigail was in earshot, she yelled, "Ready to go, champ!"

"Oh yeah, let's go get Steven and celebrate!" At that moment, she looked at her parents with a puzzled look and then asked "What gives?"

Jack looked at his daughter with resignation. "Like mother, like daughter" he said as they walked to the car.

* * *

Jack and Jennifer were having a quiet moment by the fireplace after Abigail and Steven went to bed. As if on cue, the silence was broken by Jennifer.

"Jack, now that we're alone..."

"Yes, now that we're alone..."Jack muttered in a seductive tone as his hand made its way up her shirt.

"Jack, quit trying to distract me. I want to talk to you about your weird reaction to Abby's coach today". Jennifer's resistance was breaking down, however. Jack's hands were addictive...especially when he used them the way he was using them now.

"I'm not trying to distract you, Mrs. D...I'm trying to seduce you." Jack purred. His attempts grew more heated as he began to nibble on her neck. His right hand was under her shirt at its desired location and his left unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

"Jack Harcourt Deveraux, I know what you're up to", Jennifer replied, somewhat out of breath in spite of herself.

"Yes, our children are sound asleep upstairs. I want to make love to my wife, right here and right now, while we have the opportunity". Jack slowly turned his wife around until she was facing him and his lips made their way to her collarbone as he proceeded to lay her down on the floor.

"Jack...this is...not ...going... to happen" Jennifer stated halfheartedly, torn between talking to Jack and controlling her hormones. She was remembering a similar situation in their past, but the roles were reversed.

Jack stopped his activity for a moment to gaze into the green eyes that haunted his dreams every night. "Yes, it is, Mrs. D" he replied as he began to finish unbuttoning her blouse, using his lips to make a trail from her collarbone to her abdomen. Jennifer realized she was lost and gave in.

* * *

In another part of town, a hand sorts through pictures of Jack, Jennifer, Abigail, and Steven, stopping at a photograph taken at the soccer game earlier that day. It showed Abigail being flanked at both sides by each of her parents. The hand momentarily shakes, and then crumples up the photo in their hand.

"You will pay, Deveraux!" in a frenzied scream.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Abigail's triumph on the soccer field.  Her 17th birthday was the previous weekend and she was ecstatic when she got her mom's car as her birthday present. Jennifer recently bought a new Ford Expedition and the couple kept it a close-guarded secret by keeping it at Bo and Hope's, telling their daughter it was theirs.

When Abigail went out with her friends for her birthday, Jo and Vern babysat Steven while his parents took Jennifer's new wheels to a secluded spot on the other side of the lake they lived by. Jack and Jennifer felt they should test out the "cargo hold" of the Ford.

It passed with flying colors.

The Spectator was on an upswing due to the co-EIC's at the helm. Circulation was up 25%. Positive feedback through letters and hits on the Spectator website was overwhelming. Jack and Jennifer Deveraux were on top of the world.

So was Harold as he and Ward became exclusive. They kept it out of the office, but everyone knew. Ward's colorful southern metaphors and his trait of always being around Jennifer annoyed Jack very much, but he was an ace reporter and he was happy for him and Harold. He was not concerned about Ward and Jennifer. To this day, a little, little part of him did not like his wife with any man, even if they were gay, but he told no one that. He had an image to uphold.

* * *

Jack was at their office, editing copy for the afternoon edition. He then happened to look at the picture of his wife and a smile formed on his face. After his wife's surprise in her new car last weekend, he was going to surprise her with a trip to the cabin the following weekend if there were no major crisis at the paper.

However, there was one other thing he did not tell his wife. After meeting Abigail's soccer coach, he decided to do some digging. Jack Deveraux was a man who followed his instincts as they never steered him wrong. There was a mystery to be solved, and he knew one person who could help him in his search. Jack got up, got his keys out of the desk drawer, made sure his cell was juiced up, and left.

* * *

Jennifer was having lunch with Hope in her office, which was almost as big as Abe's. Hope had pictures of her family on the walls, along with the accommodations she received for her heroics with the Jan Spears case. It helped to liven the place up a bit. She had paperwork in her "In" and "Out" folder and was enjoying her break with her cousin. They were not just each other's best friend, but more like sisters.

"So how is Salem's new Chief Of Detectives in her first month? Jennifer asked right before shoving a pot sticker in her mouth.

"Salem's new COD is doing great, thank you very much" Hope snagged some moo shoo, chewed and continued, "Abe, Roman, and myself have been working non-stop to stop the Dimera contamination in its tracks. I am proud to say that the people connected are either in jail or have their cases pending with the District Attorney's office. Not too bad for a rookie COD"

Jennifer held out her palm, "Put 'er there, Mama!" Hope high-fived her cousin. Jennifer continued with, "So how's the District Attorney enjoying his new job, or should I say, his former job"

"Uncle Mickey is loving it. He was only planning to stay in it temporarily, but I guess he's thinking about making it permanent" Hope replied. "Still, I hope he doesn't drown himself too much into the job. Ever since he and Aunt Maggie have been separated...I know he's committed to Bonnie, but the way he looks at Aunt Maggie...I don't think that "marriage", if you can call it that, will last long".

Jennifer shuddered, then just as quickly, "Okay, new topic...how's Bo enjoying his new venture"

Hope smiled, and proudly proclaimed, "So far, so good. Being a private investigator slash bounty hunter is really his thing. Spying on the cheating spouses is not his favorite part, but last week, he helped an insurance company nail someone for worker's comp fraud!" She paused to take a bite out of her carton, chewed, and continued, "And how is your fellow EIC at the Spectator?"

"My fellow EIC is doing very well...at the office and out" Jennifer commented with a sly grin.

"Did he enjoy your recent trip in your new SUV?" Hope asked with an equally sly grin on her face, and continued "....and is your daughter enjoying her new wheels?"

"Yes to both", but then drifted off into space. Hope saw this, recognized it for what it was, a need to talk.

"Jenn, what aren't you telling me?"

"Remember me telling you how Jack reacted so strangely when he met Abby's soccer coach at her finals game a few weeks ago?"

Hope pondered for a moment. "Yeah, you said he stared at him like he was an alien or something"

"Yeah and that was strange enough. Then last week, I used his computer for some research because mine was down. I accidentally saw what he was working on. He Googled Coach Jackson. He thinks I don't know"

Hope replied with, "Men like to think we don't know, Jenn..."

"But we do!" Jennifer and Hope chorused simultaneously. Jennifer continued, "Whenever I try to him about it, he changes the subject, or the activity of the moment", she finished with a smirk, but her smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you going to do?" Hope asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm going to find out what he's up to. If he thinks he's going to solve a mystery without me, he's mistaken" Jennifer replied in a confident voice. "What time is...oh shoot, have to go. Editor's meeting in 20 minutes!"

"Oh crap, I have to meet with the commissioner in 10!" Hope and Jennifer met by Hope's desk, hugged, and both ran out of her office.

"Keep me posted, Jenn" Hope yelled as she ran in one direction.

"Will do" was the response from the other side of the hall. Everyone saw their dashes, but one paid particularly close attention to it.

* * *

** BO'S NEW OFFICE ON THE RIVERFRONT **

"I'm telling you, Bo. I've seen that man before. I just can't place him"

"Jack, have you talked to Jenn about this?" Bo asked concerned. He knew Jack long enough to know he had instincts like a bloodhound and to listen to them but also knew his talent for getting himself into trouble.

"Not really...I just want more information before I bring her in on this" replied Jack. "I've tried all my sources, but it comes out the same. He's clean...too clean. Something does not add up. That's where you come in"

"Me?" Bo asked

"Yes, I need help to find out what the deal is with this Coach Jackson". You can dig in places where I cannot. I've got a feeling that my family's safety depends on me finding out who this person is".

Bo looked at his relation by marriage. A man he'd grown to consider a friend. "Okay, give me all you have and I'll see what I can do"

"One more thing, Bo" Jack asked. "Don't tell anyone about this...including Hope"

"Jack! It's only recently that Hope and I have been able to see eye to eye again. The thing with Jan Spears almost destroyed us!"

"Just until we know for sure. Then we can tell our spouses" Jack pleaded. "Please, Bo"

Bo grimaced. "Oh, all right, but if I feel we need to bring Hope in on this, that's it!"

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Bo. I'll keep in touch"

As Jack walked out, Bo muttered to himself, "Jack Deveraux, what are you up to now?"

* * *

In another part of town, a person is sitting at their desk, looking over photographs and a calendar. The person then circles a day with his red pen. This is the day...the day to make Deveraux pay and to get what was denied him all those years ago. He failed once, but will not fail again.

* * *

In a secluded office on the waterfront, a man is sitting on the table of a desk, hands shaking.

_'He can never find out who I am before I find out who is after them'_ The figure thought as a number was dialed. By this time, their hands have calmed down. Then, the silence is broken by a woman's voice. "Hello?"

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know things are moving along. I hope this over with soon. Then we can tell everyone the truth...Yes, I know...I have to go...I love you". The figure hangs up the phone.

After an interlude of about 20 seconds...the figure's right arm forcefully smashed the phone off the desk in a fit of rage. "Damn it!"

 


End file.
